


The Art Heist Affair

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, I do not allow for my work to be monetized, Mute Ryan Haywood, Trans Jack Patillo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The FAHC have requested the Vagabond to help them with an Art Heist.
Relationships: Gavin Free & Ryan Haywood
Kudos: 8





	The Art Heist Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I mean #yolo am I right?   
> I need some serotonin rn really badly.   
> Inspired by many talented writers.

The Vagabond was a legend.   
Terrifying and beastly he walked as if he the road was his pile of corpses, downing his really fucking ugly mask.  
His swagger had a purpose. It was playful and that meant mocking. Using his knife to clean his nails kind of feel. His frame was big, his limbs always covered with leather outerwear. He was evil. A mastermind killer. With no mercy.

Gavin, few steps in front of the Fakes standing in a row, had this man, in front of him few yards away. Gavin heard the myths. And yet something in this man across from him did not believe a single word. It might have been the blue collar he saw peeking from the leather jacket, it might have been the beat up sneakers, it might have been his posture but Gavin believed this guy was not bad, per say. 

Gavin approached him. As the relationship manager in the Fakes he was the one who arranged this meeting.

"Vagabond."

He nodded.   
"The Fake crew request you. For literally anything you want, if only you help us."

The Vagabond signed something. Gavin blinked. 

"Yep. Anything."

Gavin focused on the hands as they asked something. The Vagabond was cool and collected during all of his signs.

"It is not a solo mission. You have to work with us as a team."

The Vagabond tilted his head and asked something again in that vain.

"We live on a monitored network from our higher ups, it is impossible to hide messages anymore. Whether post, email, dummy phones etcetera anything purchased or stolen can be traced. So we need to be close."

The Vagabond thought about it. Gavin could not understand what his body language said. 

Excited? Challenged? 

The Vagabond asks something about the higher ups. Gavin thinks he's unqualified to answer but he does anyway, hoping he convinces him with his disposition.

"Yes they are on our side. The openness is only because they care. They do truly!"

The Vagabond shakes his head in disbelief. Gavin reassures him that's the case. 

"They are on our side I promise. Unlike us, they are proper upstanding people. That's why they want to monitor us. Other than that they leave us alone to do what we want."

The Vagabond shifted. He signed, 'I don't wanna do this'.

"Come on, take a challenge."

'I feel you are going to kill me.'

"On the contrary." Gavin smiled. The Vagabond's posture was uneasy. "No one is gonna die, because nobody has died before. Unless you team kill, I doubt it will happen."

Gavin stepped closer. He could see the blue collar perfectly now. It matched his eyes. 

"You can leave anytime. We just need you now. Please?"

The Vagabond's eyes met his. Gavin stood still. 

'You're not scared.'

"No. If you join us you will see why."

Gavin was up against him, his shoulder touching his sternum. 

'Okay.' He signs and Gavin steps back and holds out his hand. The Vagabond shakes it. 

Gavin turns around and gives a thumbs up. 

-cut-

The Vagabond brought two suitcases and a duffle with him the next day. 

LilJ opened the door for him. 

He wheeled them on his own to his room that LilJ pointed him to and cracked one open. There were three black plastic boxes inside, bunch of wires, antennas, and three laptops.

He set up a long range connection with one laptop, finding an address in his place in north Brazil and then encrypting it.

The other two were wired with the first one dependant on it's wifi. Then he created a homegroup with every single piece of technology in that house (one laptop had all the computers and the other had all the phones).

Boom. Private network. 

"Whatchu doin'?"

He jumped and pulled a knife. With quick movements he grappled the person and raised the knife. 

The Vagabond breathed out and let LilJ go. 

'My apologies'. He truly felt sorry. 

"I'd say no worries but I'll feel conflicted about it. You are used to being alone huh?"

The Vagabond nodded. 

"So you gonna tell me?"

'Private, network. Only for us. Like a group chat.'

"Wow. You build this in two hours? None else in this house was smart enough to think this" and he gestures to all of it. 

'Made many. Went to college for this shit.' 

"That's true college really opens your eyes to things you brush off normally. I always saw the word homegroup on my computer but I never thought to create one."

The Vagabond shrugs feeling smug. 

LilJ admires his handiwork for a moment. Then he turns to him. 

"Thanks for agreeing. We cannot do this without you."

The Vagabond waves dismissively and leaves his room. LilJ follows. They head to the kitchen where he looks into the fridge. Ah thank the universe. There's diet coke. 

He grabs three. He follows LilJ through the house and into the living room. 

"The meeting's gonna be here. Kingpin just needs to wrangle them all into a car and bring them here."

'We wait?' He signed as he opened a can.

"Yeah, we wait."

Vagabond pulled out his phone and settled on the couch. Jeremy sat next to him, vigilant of the window across from them. 

-cut-

Gavin led the crowd in the house. They diposited their weapons by the entrance and practically collapsed on the sofas. 

The Vagabond and LilJ watched them stretch and groan loudly as they got comfortable. 

"So, good mini heist?"

"Good. Haha. Yeah I'd describe it like that."

"Michael are you okay?"

The Vagabond took note of the curly haired's name. 

"I hit my head man. Want sleep."

"Don't let us hold you," 

"Jack-"

"I'm not carrying you to bed Michael. Go by yourself."

The Vagabond nodded to himself.

"Alright numbskulls, before bedtimes and all that let's review our performance."

No one complained. 

"Starting with Jack. You were little wild with your aim there, but I appreciate that you didn't hit us. Michael you jumped ahead, again, and almost got yourself hit you small bastard,"

"I did actually."

"Nevertheless you did your job properly. Now Gavin, two vehicles exploded in your care on your way there, you almost lost your target, you killed four innocents in an attempt to escape, you broke a gun, you got lost and-"

"ALRIGHT GEOFF geezus."

"However. Not a bad job on your part. We do have the target."

Geoff opens a briefcase no one noticed was in his hands until now. Lots of money and immunity from a rival gang.

"The way we fucked them over, is going to profit us for a while."

Everyone cheers!

Somehow alcohol gets involved and everyone drinks. 

The Vagabond is pleasantly buzzed. Nothing a water glass can not treat. 

Gavin slides were LilJ was and makes an effort to close the distance. 

"Hey."

The Vagabond does the 'yo' head gesture. 

"The next one is your heist." Gavin laughed to himself as he slung an arm around him.

'Uhhh'

"Wonder what's under your mask boy?"

Gavin started lifting it. 

'NO'  
The Vagabond pushes him away and gets up from the sofa. 

Gavin fell on the cushions and then rolled to the floor. 

That gets the Boss' attention.

"What is happening over there huh?"

'No touching the mask.'

"Can someone translate I don't speak ASL."

"No touching the mask." Jeremy offered.

The Vagabond pointed to him and made an okay sign.

"Awwww but I wanna see your mug."

The Vagabond shook his head. 

"You're drunk Gav go to your room."

"But Boss-"

"We're all turning in. Right fellers?"

"I am" Jack said. She walked off and entered her shared bedroom with Boss.

The Vagabond regretted agreeing to stay in the loft with the others with so many days left to the start of the heist.

"Michael take him with you." Kingpin takes Gavin by the hand and pushes him onto Michael. 

He drags him by the shoulders to their bedroom yawning loudly.

LilJ is inquisitive. The Vagabond nods. They leave too. The room has two single beds pressed up against the wall, two desks at their feet and two bedside tables with a carpet in the middle.

Vagabond takes the left and LilJ the right. They strip. He keeps the mask on.

"I won't tattle if you wanna take it off ya know. I can keep my eyes closed until you say so." As to prove it he has his back turned to him, and tightly shot eyes.

The Vagabond smiles. 

He keeps the mask on. 

-cut-

He wakes up first. Considering his previous day and everyone else's that was not a surprise.

He takes a water head dunk because he slept in the mask and then uses his private network to send three word files explaining where it came from and what would be private if somebody used it. 

Surprisingly no one's phone nor computer beeped loud enough for him to hear it from his desk. 

The Boss taught them well. Or they just want a restful sleep. 

Either way he did not care. But what he did care about is breakfast.

He stepped into the dark kitchen, illuminated only by the living room's huge windows and opened the fridge. 

He scrambled together a sandwich for himself. Not toasted and with greens.

He sits against the counter and eats it. 

His ears pick up someone else waking up. 

He does not know if he should hide or not. He finishes the sandwich and pulls down his mask.

Their feet slide. They sound smaller than his yet strong. 

The curly haired guy, Michael comes in. He'a wearing this weird long eared hat with a bear on it. He's also wearing slippers.

He doesn't look at him. He just goes through the procedure of making a coffee pot. 

The Vagabond leaves him to his quiet. 

"Wait a minute."

The Vagabond turns to the voice; a mistake really. A voice like a honey trap. 

The Vagabond stood expectantly. 

Michael drinks a cup immediately after he pours it and surprises the Vagabond. Resilient insides huh.

"Sit the fuck down. I wanna talk."

He sits down. Michael sits across from him. 

"Double-crossing" Michael said crossing his legs. "You've heard of it, right."

He gave him a curt nod. He stayed as emotionless as he could. He knew where this was going. 

"You're not thinking of doing it, right?" Michael clenched his teeth as he sneered the last word. 

The Vagabond shook his head no.

"Good, good."

The Vagabond signed the international signal of 'Can I go now?'

Michael read it and took some time to understand it. The Vagabond rose from his seat but he did as well and grabbed his arm.

"No. I have one more thing. You see, Golden Boy was interrupted yesterday, but you got something to hide from us, under that mask?"

'No. Don't like my face in front of crowds. Sniper informants can catalogue it in their databases in a snap'.

Michael struggled again to read what he said and he groans. They need ASL lessons stat. 

Finally Michael figured it out. 

The Vagabond looked at him in mirth. 

As he went to sign a sassy comment, Michael stopped him.

"You're hunted that much?"

He shrugs. 

'I. Kill. A lot.' He smirked.

"Fuck dude. You're cool."

'Thanks. Rest up. I'm going for a bike ride.' 

The Vagabond would not stay cooped up in that apartment. He had to keep his form in tip top shape after all.

He walked down the road and into the highway. He turned right and walked until he was in a safe distance away from the apartment.

He looked around. No bike in sight. Guess he was walking. He took off his mask.

He did some light exercises as he walked. 

Good amount of stretching. Running short distances. He hid in an alley and did   
two sets of jumping jacks. 

He disturbed a lot of strays' sleep. He apologized with his gravely voice and carefully exited the alley. He pulled down his mask again and started a high knees run. He interchanged it with a heel run.

He ended up in a park. He saw its path circle to the spot he is so he decided to walk it.

One hour later he was back. His black T-shirt was sweaty, the leather jacket keeping him warm. His thighs dripped with sweat in his jeans and the coldness of his pocket knives was a relief against them. 

Leaving the park, he surveillanced his surroundings. He spotted two cameras in the opposite buildings. They were stuck in place. He wore his mask again.

Lucky for him someone just passed him in a motorcycle. He ran after them, scaring the hell out of him and stealing it. 

Then he started to drive back to the apartment. 

But then he stopped at a red light. And thought about it. He has his own house. They can communicate with him what they want if he wires his phone on his private network. He drove through all of the road he ran through during his exercise. He used a map to find the apartment again. 

As he entered the condo again he was assaulted. The Boss, Gavin and LilJ all dogpiled him and restrained him with zip ties. 

He growled and broke out of them. 

But still there were three bodies on top of him.

Good thing the Boss and Gavin are thin as nails and he can push them off. But LilJ. Solid block of flesh. Kinda wondering what's inside him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" The boss is over him and screaming in his face.

Are you fucking serious?

'Don't tell me u were worried?'

LilJ translates. 

"NO DUH YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT."

The Vagabond gives LilJ the signal to get off him please and he does thankfully. 

He stays close.

The Vagabond shrugs in a way that says 'What do you want from me?'

The Boss's shoes pounded the floor as he got into his face. 

"I guess I wasn't very clear. My fucking bad. No fucking communication to you, no note with current location and objective. Give me your fucking phone."

The Vagabond made a 'Weell' gesture.

The Boss blew a rasberry and raised his arms in the air. He sighed really loudly.

"By the fucking way, thanks for the PN, Golden Boy here checked it out. Solid. You got a nice location there in Brazil, might visit sometime."

The Vagabond looked at Gavin. How did this dope figured where the Brazil location was? The Vagabond found all of his info ready and succinct by searching him up in three seconds and that's how he knew his name. 

Wait. That was not planted right? 

"Geez dude why are looking at me, like you're gona murder me?"

'Computer guy' he signed. 

"The best there is." LilJ added. 

'I'm keeping my eye on you.'

Gavin smirked. He was not scared. Vagabond did not know why but although his bloodlust was lower it had the potential to match his.

But that was a thought for another time. He needed a shower. 

'J I'm going to shower. The talk continues later.'

LilJ communicated it out loud.

The Vagabond walked towards the bathroom stripping his top layers off but holding it on his person. The door closes and he lets a breath exhale out. 

Holy shit.

He took off the mask and just let his clothes drop on the floor. 

Fuck. That was weird. What were they a big family or something? 

Scolded for not having a mobile phone. Wow.

Fuck. 

What did he sign himself in to?

-cut-

He is about to exit the bathroom when the door opens. He quickly jumps in the tub again and closes the curtain.

"Oh I'm sorry were you in here?"

It's the woman, Jack. Even better.

The Vagabond peaks from a slit in the curtain. 

"No need to be ashamed." It's then that she spots the mask on the sink. 

"Oh." She can see his eye staring. She grabs what she wants from the cabinet and walks backwards towards the door. 

She leaves. 

The Vagabond sighs. He gets out and looks at his drenched trouser legs. 

Why did he agree to this?

-cut-

Gavin sat with Boss and Michael on the sofa and played video games. 

The Vagabond passes them, heading to the shooting range.

"Wah HEY Vagabond. Play with us." 

He made a dismissive gesture and kept walking. 

He got to the door and Gavin reached him fast.

The Vagabond made a gesture that meant 'did you not listen to me?'

But again Gavin was not detered. He's never detered when it comes to face to face interactions with him. 

It was kind of soul-crushing. Spirit breaking. He had to increase his bloodlust to feel better.

"Let's play some games. I hear you build great teamwork through them."

Gavin smiles and his disposition is so disarming and charming that the Vagabond considers it. 

'I need to clear my head. Later'

"Awww Vagab-"

The rest of it cut as he descended the padded walls to the range.

He turned on the lights. There were black walls, steel shelves with rows of weapons and guns. 

The Vagabond sighed .

He went to the shelf and picked a pistol. Then he set up a target and let the railway take it far away. 

He gauged the distance, aiming with the pistol from different spots. He took notice of the ceiling's height and fired a shot. And another shot. And another shot. He shoots until there's one bullet left in the magazine.

He brings the target back and looks at it.

Not a very good round. Hit the corners, maybe the outer circle twice. He calmly tosses it and puts in a new one. 

Right. Again. 

He changes the magazine and aims better. 

He steadies his stance. He moves closer.

Shot. Center right. Good enough. Shot. More to the right. He adjusts. Shot. Right under the bullseye. Shoot again. Bullseye. Again. Bullseye. Shot. Top left. Another top left one. Shoot in a horizontal line. One. Two. Three. 

He brings the paper back. When he sees his marks, a swelling feeling envelopes him. 

Okay fuck the pistol. He's inspired now. He needs knives.

He put the pistol back and grabbed the throwing knives. He set up a thick cardboard target, and threw knife after knife. 

It was so much fun he did it for two hours. Flinging knives at the target. Satisfying dull thumps as it embed deep in it's cardboard.

He sighs in relief. He takes out the knives, thanks them and places them back.

He walks back upstairs and everyone is in the living room eating. 

"Oh. Come eat!" Gavin said showing him his tray. 

'Thank you'. The exercise that he did filled him with endorphins and he could not hide the smile from his face. 

Most of it was hidden by the mask but his eyes were bright and lighter coloured than usual. 

It was then that he realized that he had to take off his mask to eat. 

Uhhhh. No.

His stomach complained but he sat on an armchair with the tray on his knee not even touching it. 

He could not even leave since he sat at the 'table'.

"What is it, Vagabond?" 

He looked at Jack. 

'My mask.' He signed. 

"You want to eat alone?" Something in her tone did not want him to leave but she would back him up if he did. 

He nodded. 

"Geoff," she said.

"What is it?" 

"Can you order everyone to face the TV while the Vagabond sits behind us?"

'Only for food times'. 

Jack repeats his statement.

"Alright. Yo, listen up." Geoff is standing in front of the Tv as the Vagabond grabs a chair and sits behind the sofas. 

"No one's eyes leave this screen during food eating and if Vagabond is here."

"What a piss baby. We won't rat you out asshole." Michael was still wearing that stupid hat.

"Well that depends on his worth. How much do you worth?" The Vagabond glared at LilJ. 

"Four million, eight hundred something," Gavin said getting take out spillage all over him as he gobbled his food.

There was an appreciative hum around the room. 

The Vagabond groaned. These assholes. 

They eventually settled and once he was sure they would not turn around he took off his mask and ate fast. 

Geoff called lunch time over. He hurriedly put on the mask and brought the chair closer. Michael scoffs at him. 

'It has to be like this' he signs futilely. 

"Right let's plan the Vagabond heist already. Our target is this guy,"

Geoff shows them a face on the TV. 

"Do all of our targets look like an italian jailer?"

"No, Gavin. Shut up. This guy has something we've been looking for. Money's never tight in our business. We are crawling in it. No. What we want is art. And this is where you come in," he points at Vagabond.

"Create me a masterpiece of bodies. Kill them creatively. Meanwhile we cover you and also steal a fuckton of cash in paintings and kill the fucker as a favour for another team."

"Does that mean we have to steal trucks?"

"Steal, Jack? Don't be silly. They have their own. Right Gav?"

"Yep. He had me surveillance it the last two days. 

It has a tight security, "  
Jack leaned closer,

"It's a tall, black skyscraper,"

Michael grunted, 

"The things we look for are wrapped nicely for us on a secret unused conference room, because they arrived today."

The Vagabond uncrossed his arms. 

Those were mighty promises and quite a load the Vagabond did not have before. He could feel the team sucking him in to their mass. He better not fuck this up.

Make a masterpiece huh? He'll have to step into the darkest part of his mind to get ideas but that's easy. He can do this. He can only trust that it does not go that bad.

He felt uneasy. Anxious. Thrilled?

He felt. Right. He felt Good. He felt that he Belonged.

-cut-

The next day all morning they talked about the heist. Positions, time management, vehicles, maps, arrival, getaway, splitting in groups, weapons, aggressive and stealthy entrance and exit and the Boss specifically insisted to have consistent contact through ear pieces. 

"You're having a death wish keeping them shut off." Geoff said.

Three hours before lunch they started the plan. 

They all took their personal nondescript vehicles.

Vagabond took his Harley and he was alone.   
He had a big bulletproof vest underneath his police wear and slinged around him he had a duffle full of fun things.

With a few bumps, aka old ladies driving straight for him as he changed lanes, he arrived at his position.

He could see Jack arriving at her spot to his right. He rose a thumbs up at her. 

If she saw it she did not react. 

The Vagabond turned to the entrance. 

He closed his eyes. Every time he did he saw it.

His first time. A dim office, small as a hole. The guy was pressed against his desk trying to cover his torso whimpering. He cocked his rifle and shot at his head.

He never forgot his anger. He remembers the reason.

The Vagabond's eyes darken. He strodes in, pulling a shotgun from his bag.

Time to get to work.

" 'Ello Vagabond~"

Gavin was in his earpiece. The Vagabond clicked his tongue twice. 

They had to compensate for the nonverbal thing. 

"Don't fuck this up!" Michael joined in.

"Let's do our best!" Jack said.

"I'm ready to go!" LilJ revved his engine.

"Let's Go!" Boss had the final word as from different directions they all entered the building.

The Vagabond strolled in, his hand in his duffle. Pulling it out he threw a grenade, nonchalant. By the time the lobby realized, it exploded. The women shrilled, and few reloads of the shotgun later he had eight bodies; four behind the secretary's desk and four on the outside.

He jumped over the desk and arranged the women in a circle. It looked like synchronized swimming. He jumped over it again and headed for the elevator.

He got in and pressed his destinations.

In his ear he could hear his team conversing quietly. It was kind of soothing and kept him grounded to himself instead of losing all control. Boss and Gavin's voices were analyzing each step and the way they finished each other's sentences was intoxicating. 

Oh this was his first stop. He fished into his duffle and made ready the grappling hooks. 

Once the doors opened, he leaped out, surveyed the corridor for a moment and jumped head first into one of the three offices. He hid behind a desk as bullets wizzed by. He gripped his shotgun and rose from behind shooting each employee in the torso. 

He reloaded many times and shot anyone who he missed the first time. Deep voices howled as he hit them.

The other two offices, saw him from the glass wall on either side and did not stay idle. Some of them stayed, but most of them crowded the corridor trying to get in the middle office were he was. They shouted battlecries at him.

The Vagabond smiled. 

He switched guns. He puts the Ol' Trusty back in the bag and pulls out a rifle.

This is his renaissance painting.  
From left to right bodies, fell like domino, in a descending order.

Some glass shattered, blood splattered on what remained. The small number of bodies slumped on each other. 

With quick movements he dropped the rifle and passed four grappling hooks on the ceiling. He tied up some bodies and hanged them in slumped positions.

Sort of like extra hanging lamps. 

He picked up the rifle again. Safety on. In the bag it goes. 

He clicked his tongue three times. Status report.

Michael answered eagerly.

"I met up with Jack and Geoff to the locked conference room, he had me pick the lock and pull the paintings together to the end of the corridor where we broke the window and Gavin came with a helicopter and dropped them on Jay's truck. Then Gavin landed the helicopter on the road, picked up Jay, and took the roof while we took the climbing. We are about to meet at the big guy's place.

He clicked it twice. 

Alright two more floors to go for him.

He went into the elevator again. From his duffle he brings out his knives. He caresses them and wishes it luck as he goes higher.

The doors close. 

-cut-

Another five floors higher. 

He hides this time. He becomes one with the shadows. Playing with them. 

He broke a lot of lamps. He was basically scale-ing the walls. 

One by one whoever did not run, got slashed. And then they did run. And got stabbed. 

He leaped into one guy's back and stabbed both knives in his back. The guy screams his head off.

Double stab as two tried to jump him. He shrugged them of his blades.

He has a moment of quiet in the darkness as he can't hear anyone else's breathing. 

He takes out fish hooks, needles and other small lines and he hooks them on people's faces. He's elaborate with this one. 

He puts booby traps for the cops later. He hooks the fish hooks onto people's clothes and face making lines. A bit of a fuck you and good night. 

Damn his leather gloves got a lot of blood on them with this floor. But only one floor to go and he's going home.

Once more into the elevator. 

He notices that he can't hear anyone on the earpiece and his heart rate accelerates. 

He arrives at the floor.

He sees no one. 

A door is open in the middle of the corridor.

He sprints towards it. He glances in. There's fire everywhere. 

Just then his earpiece explodes with Gavin screaming. And then Michael. And then Geoff. 

He follows the commotion and it seems it on the stairs above him. He runs towards them. 

When he opens the door to the stairs, Jack falls in his arms, dead. 

"NO JACK. NO." he grabs her, patting her hair and back as he fireman lifts her and moves up.

He finds his team. Across from them is who Vagabond assumes was on this floor.

He takes out his shotgun and shoots once towards the big window at the end of the corridor. It smashes and people who surrounded it scattered.

He calmly reloaded. He left Jack with them. 

He sees that they are holding Gavin. 

He strolls towards them. Calm. Relaxed. They shoot at him but all they get is the bulletproof vest. 

He holds up a hand.

He looks at the big guy in the eye. 

He has nothing but hatred for him. 

Good. 

He slips his hand in the duffle. He undoes the safety on the rifle.

He throws the shotgun at his feet.

He makes a grab for Gavin with his right arm while the left pulled out the rifle and shot the big guy right in the face.

He pushed Gavin down and he squatted as he aimed.

The Vagabond threw that gun down as well and lifted Gavin up princess style and made a run for it. The rest of the team got the message. 

Jack gets carried by Michael as they run. 

They make it out through a fire escape three floors down. 

Jay drives them away back home.

They put the two trucks with the paintings in the garage and double locked it.

Geoff said something about saving the game.

The Vagabond carried Jack inside but as he was about to cross the threshold she disappeared from his hands. 

"What?"

"You can talk?" Gavin who was by his side asked.

"Where did she go?" 

They go inside. And Jack is standing there. Alive. 

The Vagabond falls to his knees. He pulls off the mask and lets tears fall down his wide open eyes.

Now that he was out of the Zone, he realized what he has done. He felt every life he took for his team shatter his soul even more. He cried for all the families who lost one in his hands. 

Gavin kneels in front of him and hugs him. 

He holds and lifts his face. He smiles at him widely. Probably enjoying his tearful face.

"Vagabond, what's your real name?"

"Ryan." 

"Ryan you were amazing. I saw you. I saw all of it."

"For you. I did it for you."

Gavin caresses his orange hair, wet from sweat. He looks in his blue eyes, littered with sin. And he just. Pulls his head towards his lips and kisses his temple. 

"You did great Ryan. It's gonna be okay."

Geoff squats down and hugs him. Michael piles on his back. LilJ gives him a head kiss too. Jack gets on his back pushing them all on the ground and she gathers them up in a big hug.

Ryan cries and after a moment Geoff tells him to shut up.

"They have regeneration tech you old dolp, every single one of those you killed will spawn again and remember you. The fact is that what we stole from them won't come back as it was our mission and we succeeded."

"What the Fuck?"

Ryan still felt that he did kill those people but he felt better about them coming back. And he can do it all over again.

God, a sense of relief cleared his insides.

And he did love his time with the crew. The feeling of being grounded by their voices as he killed and not ascend to the hazy, miserable place he used to when killed was- it was something.

He doesn't want to hide his face from them. He could see it from the very beginning when they met. 

He never wanted anything at the start. He had it good. But he got something new. A family.

Oh they are not getting rid of him that easily. He's here to stay.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some Analysis if you're interested lol  
> 1\. I did good on this one. It had consistent PoV and it was all linear and crisp.  
> 2\. Good Deaf character. Signs, gestures and the single(') quotation, dialogue was believable to an extend. The mask almost coming off was my fav bits.   
> 3\. Michael and his stupid fucking hat.  
> 4\. I made a promise and I kept it. #Freewood. The heist was my magnum opus. The murders. The elevator. The final fight. #SavingPrivateGavin. The kiss on the forehead which is all I wanted out of this.  
> 5\. The Fact that this took 5-6 days to complete and it's 5k. Gosh. The only other time I did this was in the library(100mins).  
> 6\. I am so unsatisfyingly satisfied.  
> 7\. End


End file.
